


He Dost Protest Too Much

by sevsgirl72



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevsgirl72/pseuds/sevsgirl72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton Lassiter does not like Shawn Spencer</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Dost Protest Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



Lassiter checked his watch: One a.m. It was the end of his day off and he had spent most of it, well, all of it, sitting at his desk, going over unsolved case files. Just as he began organizing the folders, he heard a click, then a sliding noise from somewhere in the house. As silently as he could, Lassiter grabbed for his gun and padded toward a door half way down his hall. There was a thud followed by some footsteps.  
  
“I’m armed” Lassiter called through the door, hand on the knob with his gun pointed at the floor.  
  
“I know.” Said a familiar voice. “That’s why I’m here.”  
  
“Spencer!” The detective growled flinging the door open to see Shawn standing in the middle of the room. “What the hell are you doing here?!”  
  
Shawn gave him a small smile “I was in the neighbourhood.”  
  
Lassiter glared at him. “You're breaking the rules.” Their agreement was one night a week, always Spencer’s place. That way things stayed as they were because Lassiter didn’t like Spencer. Attracted to him, sure, but he did not _like Shawn_. Did not want him in his house - that meant something too permanent.  
  
“Hey, Lassie, are you going to let me in? Well, out of your...what room is this?” Shawn looked around him - it was empty.   
  
Lassiter’s eyes narrowed before he moved aside just enough for the man to slip by, but Shawn didn’t. He stood right in the door way too, forcing a proximity that demanded a touch, a kiss, and then...

***

Lassiter’s alarm went off at six. As he was getting ready for work, quietly, hoping not to wake Shawn he heard four words from the dishevelled head half hidden beneath a pillow:  
  
“The maid did it."  
  
Lassiter stopped and just stared at the body on the bed. When he didn’t say anything in reply, the sleepy voice explained, “The file on the desk. The maid.” before turning over and going back to sleep.  
  
Lassiter closed the bedroom door quietly and left for work. No, he did not like Shawn Spencer.


End file.
